


Great Expectations

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis





	Great Expectations

  
Deathbed confessions were supposed to bring closure.

They were supposed to lift the burdening weight of the very societal and familial restrictions that turned living into a stifling downward spiral. Choice words were supposed to offer a reprieve.

_Disappointed._

The word should shatter him. It came close. But it didn’t dampen the yearning within or temper the desire to have his father, just once, look at him_ that _way. Everything Robert did was in the vain hope his father would one day _see_ him once more before it was too late.

A father’s expectations.

A son’s hope.

Lost in translation.


End file.
